This patent application claims priority of China Patent Application No. 201420811063.0, filed on Feb. 18, 2014, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly to a heat exchanger designed based on an effect of buoyancy on heat transfer.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A radio remote unit (RRU) is used to perform conversion between a wireless radio-frequency signal and a digital signal. In order to reduce the loss due to the transmission of a radio-frequency signal, the radio remote unit is typically arranged at the periphery of an antenna, such as at a signal transmitting tower or at a top of a building. Excessive heat may be generated when the radio remote unit performs conversion for a large number of signals. If the excessive heat is not immediately dissipated, the accumulated heat will lead the radio remote unit to be broken down. Traditionally, the excessive heat is dissipated via multiple metal fins on a housing of the radio remote unit (RRU), but the efficiency of heat dissipation is extremely limited.